Every friday
by murai-sakura
Summary: Every friday, someone has to die a horrible death. How long until everyone is dead, or will someone know the secret of life? (chapter two is up and warning, it's really gross, I would make the rating higher but this is the highest.)
1. Default Chapter

Okay peeps, my first horror story. Can you belive that? My 48th fic but my first angst-story...oh well, here goes. Oh and, I added my friend matthias in this fic but no worry's, he'll die pretty soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Exept the story duh!  
  
Every friday... ........................  
  
The entire yu-gi-oh gang is gattered in class because of some strange coincident. Apparently, everyone had gotten a letter to come to this classroom but no one knew where it came from. Now, everyone was sitting around a little round table that had a glass in the middle of it for some reason. No one even touched it, not knowing what it was for, and thinking it would be wise to leave it alone.  
  
Ryou and his yami were sittig next to each other. Bakura was telling how this was pretty familiar to him but no one listened, not because they didn't want too, but just because they were distracted for some reason. Yugi was having a conversation with his own yami, trying to find out what was happening but not even the pharaoh could understand what was going on. Kaiba was just staring at the glass not really caring what was going on. He didn't have anything to do today and he was glad to have a little distraction, even though he didn't want to admit. Matty was happily staring at the glass. He knew what this meant, he knew everything about ghosts and creepy stuff and he really wanted to try. The poor kid thought this was all planned.  
  
Tristan, Tea and Joey sat in a circle, talking about what happened at school today, not really caring what was going on, just thinking this was all a big joke. At the same time, Mai was flirting with malik who tried to ignore her by talking to Marik about Ishizu who said that she didn't wanna come with them. She said that she had a lot to do but it wasn't really convincing since everything was cleaned up.  
  
Matty couldn't take the tension anymore, he touched the glass and felt that it was extremely cold, even though the room was warm. The moment that he released the glass, all the lights went out and the curtains closed. The temperature went down a lot and a little flame inside the glass started to burn weakly. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked around a little confused. Suddenly, a red light was shining on one of the walls and everyone watched in horror as they saw how a red substance was circling over the wall. After a few minuts, they noticed that their name was written on the walls. The moment that everyone was written on the wall. More red substance slid down the wall and onto the floor, while their names glowed dangerously. When the last drup had touched the ground, the red light faded.  
  
Suddenly, the glass started to move. Tea shrieked and jumped backwards when she saw that the glass started to move around. On the table were glowing little lights and suddnely, the days of the week were written in blue light in the wood. The glass stopped a while at monday but then moved forward, not stopping until it reached friday. There, the candle was blown out by a wind. On the wall, one of the names suddenly, had a stripe pulled trough it. Matty went completely pale when he saw that it was his name. Mai walked over to the wall and touched the name. When she looked at her fingers, she yelped."Blood!"she screamed and she quikly whiped it away on another wall.  
  
When the light flipped back on, Matty went hysteric and he fled away out of the classroom that wasn't even locked. Everyone else just stood there, staring at the wall. Matty's name was slowly fading away into nothing.  
  
Matty didn't see a thing since the hallways were terribly dark. He put out his arms in front of him, trying not to bump into anything. Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in his arms and the sound of schattered glass. When suddenly the light flipped on,he stared at his hands. He ran into a door and had schattered the glass of the window in it. His arms were cut open and his wrists were slit. He panicked even more when he saw the blood flow onto the ground swiftly. He ran further and was blind out of pain. He didn't even notice there were stairs and so he tripped and fell all the way down. When he finally stopped moving, he felt a stinging pain in his legs and he wasn't able to move them, they were broken. He cried hard because of the pain and because he kew he would die. He watched how the blood was slowly covering up the floor and his clothes and finally closed his eyes forever.  
  
Joey suddenly yelped in horror when he saw what came in place of Matty's name. In nice red letters it said: R.I.P Everybody stumbled trough the hallway and they immediatly saw the scattered glass and the blood on the ground and on the door. They ran further, following the blood and ventually, they came at the stairs. They ran downstairs but stopped immediatly when they saw Matty laying there. Ryou cried in his yami's chest and Tea felt sick when she saw the blood and his twisted legs.  
  
They all wondered what would happen next. All of their names were on the walls too. And the glass said that every friday there would die someone. The only had a week to figure this out before someone else would die. One week left...  
  
...............................................  
  
this was chappie 1  
  
please review. 


	2. Daddy, where are thou?

Well at least I got some reviews for this story, and they are good. So I guess I'll continue this fic first, but after that, i'll be gone for two weeks. "sniffle" but hey, i'll be back okay.  
  
Who's gonna die today? Only two people know, me and Matthias, who made the bottle spin to choose the next victim. Oh, and please, if you are easilly grossed out, i suggest you don't read this part, it's really...yuck, if I may say so myself.  
  
First, let's answer my 3 reviewers.  
  
Matthias: Yeah, you said you wanted to die first and you got it your way. You know who dies next, you are the one who used the glass...okay, that glass is broken right now, but the results are still the same enjoy the next death of poor...you know who  
  
ChibiSmiles: yeah, well he asked if he could die first! And I don't think that you would be able to get into my story without my permission, or else, i would really freak out "  
  
Lychee fairy: You are kidding right? Are you really scared? That is sooooo cool! Well, i mean, I never thought that my fic really was scary, I was doubting it, but yeah, you did read it past midnight...hmm, more people should do that, and then they can freak out, that is so much fun, don't you think? Okay, read the next chapter past midnight than as well, and you can freak out some more, because it's not very pretty. I think i'll have to change the rating because of it.  
  
Okay, now, let's get on with the fic while I listen to my precious Japanese songs.  
  
Chapter 2: Daddy, where are thou? .............................................................  
  
days went by since Matty's death. Everyone had been shocked the first days, they weren't really able to do anything else but stare into the distance, but slowly, they became aware of the curse. Every friday, someone would die, and there was no way to stop it. Or was there...Kaiba began to search for information in his personal library that was stuffed with all kinds of books while yami, Bakura and Marik tried to find some old egyptian curse to stop this madness.  
  
Joey and Tristan asked everyone they knew about what they had been going trough while Tea asked the cheerleaders if they had ever been going trough a thing like that. Mai asked all her former boyfriends and her many relations. Yugi, Ryou and Malik tried to help their yami's as much as they could but couldn't really do a thing, since they didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
All came to the same conclusion, no one knew anything about this creepy stuff and all the books would say was that some people suddenly dissapeared when they played with glasses. The names in the classroom were still there, but apparently, no one else but them could see them.Every now and then, when someone mentioned Matty's name, the R.I.P would start to glow, creeping the entire gang out. But no one knew what to do. Not even the hidden magic of Egypt could do a thing about it.  
  
The next thursday, Tea sneaked into the classroom and tried to scrub the wall clean of the names but all she succeeded in doing was scrub the wallpaper off, and find out that the names were even scraped into the thick massive wall. Dissapointed, she walked away from it to tell the others about it. They were all shocked indeed but somehow they didn't pay very much attention to it. They all began to panick about it, and waited till the next friday would come with much fear.  
  
Finally, it was there and they all began to freak out. They all came together that friday in the classroom, not wanting to come out, to avoid being killed, everyone was there but Tea. No one really knew where she was, all they knew that her mom worked at the same factory as Tristan's dad and they send him after her to go get her. "Okay, okay" Tristan finally gave in. And the moment that he left the room, his name slowlys tarted to fade off of the wall, but no one seemed to notice yet.  
  
After a half an hour, tea came rushing into the classroom, completely out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late" she said. She just wanted to say something else until her eye fell on the wall. She gasped when she saw that tristan's name was fading away very slowly. Now, everyone looked at the wall too, and as soon as they realized that they weren't in any danger, they ran out of the room to go get Tristan back who was still searching for Tea.  
  
Tristan tried to avoid everything that was sharp or pointy, he walked around every dog with a big bow and avoided everything that could cause him any harm. Eventually, he reached the factory where his father should work. But for some reason, no one could be seen in the factory, even though everyone should be at work at the moment. "Tea?" he yelled really insecure. "Tea are you here?" he asked again. "everyone is waiting for you." The brunette walked past the machines, noticing that some of them were still working.  
  
He bagan to panick slmightly and started to scream rather loud. "Tea! Come out, this isn't funny anymore" the noise of one of the machines drove him backwards. Suddenly, one of the machines made such a horrible noise that Tristan jumped a whole lot backwards, when he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his arm he turned his head around to see his arm stuck in one of the machine. He became pale as he watched how the blood was starting to spread all over the machine and even spray in his face.  
  
"Tristan!" suddenly yelled some fammiliar voices. Joey instantly grabbed Tristan around his waist while Yami grabbed his legs and they started to pull as hard as they possibly could, but it was no use. Slowly, tristan was pulled into the roaring machine. His face was stained with blood and tears of pain and horror. Bakura grabbed his knife to cut off Tristan's arm, in a last attemt to save him but the machine started to pull Tristan in faster and soon, even his head was stuck in it. He screamed one last time when he was brutally pulled in completely while blood spraid all over the ground.  
  
At the other side of the machine, a small little square was coming out, stained with blood. Some parts were still recognisable and they immediatly saw it had once been Tristan. Ryou immediatly grew even paler then he allready was and turned around to throw up, Tea, who had the same problem, ran away from the smelly and bloody square, outside of the factory.  
  
On the wall in the classroom, Tristan's name, vanished swiftly from the wall and a big bloody R.I.P appeared. Now, the classroom was turned to the same room as allways, waiting for the next victim.  
  
.................................................  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew, i can't believe how gross that was, better change the rating and warn everyone in the summary, yuck, yuck.  
  
But anyways, please do review folks. 


	3. Deep grounds

I'm defenitly running out of ideas here....help me ! Who do you wanna see tortured and more importantly, how? I allready tortured Ryou in all kind of ways, Bakura in one way and Jou over and over again because of his father and all...oh, and I tortured Yugi and Tea too. For beyblade fans....I tortured Ka i really, really hard, poor boy, in past present and future. No not the christmas ghost, but if you go see you'll understand what I mean. Oh and er...don't forget to give me ideas.I'm desperate!  
  
Okay and this fic is about...help?  
  
Ryou: about bumblebees!  
  
MS: I don't think so Ryou, sorry "  
  
Bakura: about blood!  
  
MS: okay, but you need to be more specific.  
  
Yugi: about...  
  
Yami: the heart of the cards!  
  
Tea: no, friendship!  
  
MS: "banishes Tea and Yami away in a glass" sorry guys, but I can't have your nonsense right now.  
  
Ryou: "very carefully" maybe you can write a humorfic?  
  
MS: nah, I'm not very good at that, besides, they allways remove them. The two stories I had removed were humor so, no.  
  
Bakura: gore!  
  
MS: more specific Bakura!  
  
Yugi: nanimo?  
  
MS: Yugi, I have to write something, I'm bored!  
  
Bakura: torture!  
  
MS: "anime veins popping out of head" listen carefully Bakura, I like all of that but if you don't give me a good idea I'll put you in the glass with Yami and Tea.  
  
Bakura: OO  
  
Ryou: er...anyways, maybe you can let me write in a diary? Looking back at my day?  
  
MS: sounds good but....It doesn't feel right to me.  
  
Bakura: write the third chapter of every friday?  
  
MS: great idea! It's the only story that I can remember.  
  
Bakura: "glows with pride"  
  
MS: now you can do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Bakura: "takes the disclaimer that was stuck in his hair" MS doesn't own a thing, only the story and the idea but the characters aren't hers, they belong to someone else....I think....I forgot....oh and she didn't own Matty either, he just really wanted to die in one of her fics.  
  
MS: it really sais all that?  
  
Bakura: nah, it only sais MS doesn't own yu-gi-oh  
  
MS: er...third chappie! Er....guys, how can I let the next one die?  
  
Bakura: "whisper whisper"  
  
MS: okay!  
  
......................................................................  
  
chapter three: deep grounds  
  
.............................................  
  
This couldn't be a coincidence anymore. Two people were dead and there was no explanation for that. The glowing letters on the wall were scaring the group,in every class they got there. The days flew by and this wasn't a good thing for once. They were all hoping that they wouldn't be next, all though they didn't want their friends to die either.  
  
Tea had been depressed for the entire week. She had allways liked Tristan, they were like best buddy's and really, she had feelings for him. She just wished that she had told him but now he was dead. He died while searching for her and so she thought of it as her fault. The way he died was just horrible and must've been really painfull. The blood that had been everywhere was gone now but she could still see it on her hands, running down her arms and pouring onto the ground, with no beginning and no end.  
  
Jou had been shocked because of Tristan's death as well. He never thought it would've end this way, he allways thought they would still be friends when they were old, both in the same home, racing with their weelchairs. His best friend was gone and it was his fault. He should've pulled harder, he should've killed that stupid machine or he could've cut Tristan's arms off. Okay, he would've been badly injured but he wouldn't be dead and he wouldn't have been carried away in a basket.  
  
The factory was shut down and all of the employees were fired so Tristan's father was sitting at home all day, drinking and watching erotic movies. He never got over the fact that his son was dead and soon enough, he killed himself, leaving Tristan's brother all alone, causing him to be taken away to an orphanage even though he resisted with all his might. Tristan's mother had died a long time ago and so she couldn't experience the pain that everyone else felt.  
  
Yami hadn't said a word to anyone about the accident, actually, he just hadn't said a thing since Tristan had died his horrible death. He had allways felt invincible and capable of doing the most difficult stuff and now look at him He wasn't even able to pull one of his best friends out of that stupid machine. He didn't know much about technique but he knew he could've done something, if only he had tried harder.  
  
Yugi had been home the entire time, crying his eyes out. It had been so difficult to make some good friends and now one of them was dead and the next one would die soon enough. Yugi was the only one who deeply wished that he was next, but it wasn't something he could decide. Destiny was against him, against them all, if only he could figure out why.  
  
The third friday had arrived way too soon and everyone was quiet during class that day. No one even payed attention, they were all eyeing the wall, and the blood that was now running down from it, flooding over the names. The two R.I.P's had coloured black, making it stick out even more against the white wall.  
  
When the evening was finally there, they all returned to the classroom. Yami had forced Yugi to come with him since he didn't know for sure where the next accident would find place. They just knew one thing, the one that was alone allways died. So they all came together and waited for something to happen. The lights weren't working but the red and black letters on the wall were shining and glowing as if they were reflecting the moonlight. Only, the moon wasn't there and the curtains were closed. Not even a star had appeared this night.  
  
They all waited and waited but nothing happened, all stayed still and nothing changed on the wall. Soon enough, they were tired of it and so they decided to go home, thinking their nightmare was over, not realizing it had only begun. They all walked home seperatly since they weren't neighbours or anything. Tea had to go south, Jou north, Yugi and Yami east, Bakura and Ryou south, and the rest had never told where they lived.  
  
Yugi and Yami reached their homes safe and sound, just as Ryou and Bakura but Jou and Tea's homes were a bit further away and they were both completely alone. The darkness was scaring them and somehow, they both felt it wasn't over yet. It hadn't been 12 o clock yet and the friday hadn't ended yet. There were still 15 minutes left.  
  
Eventually, Jou reached his house as well, and this made Tea the only one that was still outside. She started to run when she heard a noise behind her and wasn't watching where she was going. She tripped.  
  
It was allmost as if Tea was falling in slowmotion, but the ground was further away then she thought. She fell in a hole that was probably there for new electricity or water or so. Tea tried to climb out but she wasn't able to, she allways slid back. Then, she saw a truck coming closer, filled with sand. Tea froze as she heard the clock of the churchtower. BANG, BANG The truck came closer and closer, his red lights flashing. BANG. The back of the truck lifted and slowly sand was sliding into the hole. BANG,BANG,BANG. Tea started to scream, but she noticed soon enough that no one was capable of hearing her. BANG, the sand was closing her in, and soon enough, only her head was still sticking out. BANG, BANG. The hole was filled up very quikly, and soon enough, Tea couldn't breath or see anything, she could only hear the loud bangs of the tower. BANG. She tried to gasp for breath but only sand was filling her longs up. Slowly, she started to loose conciousness. "BANG. She swallowed automatically, filling her up with even more sand. When the last BANG was heard, Tea felt how the life slid away from her and she just closed her eyes and let the eternal darkness overwhelm her while the echo of the church died with her..  
  
.....................................................  
  
People who are reading this at night...was it a bit scary enough? I hope so. I allways found those large clocks very scary at night. "grin" I allready know who dies next and it won't be pretty either. You see, no one escapes from his rather painfull death only...I'm kind of running out of ideas here, can you guys help me? Thanks, I appreciate it, and oh, don't forget to review.  
  
Tea: I'm dead!  
  
MS: "nods"  
  
Bakura: hahahahahaha! Wahahahaha! How can you even trip you stupid girl!  
  
MS: Stop laughing Bakura, you may be next!  
  
Bakura: ;;  
  
MS: we'll see, I can't tell, no one can know.  
  
Ryou: don't kill him yet, I don't wanna walk home alone.  
  
MS: you can be next too ya know?  
  
Ryou: "cries"  
  
MS: "sigh" but hey, you are alive in my other stories right?  
  
Ryou: "anime vein popping out of head"  
  
MS: okay, so you aren't. BIG DEAL!  
  
Ryou: bye ya lot, she's gonna scream at me again for eating all the icecream  
  
MS: you ate all the icecream?!?  
  
Bakura: ! 


End file.
